


The Ana Jarvis Day

by I_am_IrxnMan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tiny bit of Angst, Tony loves Ana, yes Bucky bear also appears in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: Tony notices that each time Mother's Day happens, Ana always looks sad.So he tries to do something for her.





	The Ana Jarvis Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post that I saw long time ago. I tried to look for it, but I still haven't found it. Still I had to write something for it.
> 
> Once again sorry for my English.   
> English it's not my first language.

Ever since Tony knew what Mother’s Day was, he always made sure to make something for him mom, and Aunt Peggy. He always gets the help from Jarvis and Ana to make them something.

It was usually a cake, since he loves eating cake with all the people he loves.

But one day when he was going to bed, he went to the family room to grab his Bucky bear. That’s when he noticed Ana sitting in one of the chairs, with a sad look on her face.

Tony also noticed that Ana was holding his Bucky bear close to her chest.

“Ana?” He whispered softly.

“Oh! Tony, you’re supposed to be in bed now.” Ana scold him, standing up from the couch.

“I was looking for my bear.”

“Oh, well you left it here at the couch.” With a small smile, Ana gave him the bear.

Tony smiled at Ana, he hugged his bear tightly. Then he hugged Ana’s legs as a thank you.

“Goodnight Ana!”

“Goodnight Tony!”

When he enter his room, he saw that his mother was already there waiting for him.

“Did you find your bear?”

“Yes! Mrs. Jarvis told me I left it at the couch.”

“Okay, well it’s time to sleep.”

Tony went to lie down on his bed, while his mom tucked him in. Maria noticed the small frown that appeared on her son face.

“What’s wrong dear? You look sad.”

“It’s Mrs. Jarvis mama.”

“Did something happen to her?”

She tried not to think of the worst case scenario. Especially with her son making that expression.

“She looked really sad, mama. And it’s not the first time I see her sad.”

Realizing what Tony was trying to say, Maria let out a small sigh. A sad look spread across her face.

“Well that’s because it’s Mother’s Day.”

“Does Mrs. Jarvis hate Mother’s Day? That’s why she always looks sad?”

“No sweetheart, she is sad because she can’t celebrate it.”

That made Tony more confused, but he didn’t say anything else. Maria kisses his forehead, and left the room.

As he fell asleep, an idea popped in his head. With a smile, he fell asleep clinging his Bucky bear.

Just the next day, as soon as he woke up he quickly went downstairs to look for Jarvis.

Entering the kitchen, he saw him helping Ana with their breakfast.

“Jarvis! I need help.”

Clearly not expecting Tony to be awake yet, Jarvis turn around seeing Tony trying to sit at one of the stools. He noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas. Jarvis smiled, and help the younger boy sit.

“What is it young sir?”

“I wanna call Aunt Peggy, I need her help!”

“What kind of help?”

“I can’t tell you! It’s a secret!”

Smiling, he saw that small stubborn face he was making. He knew no matter what he tried to do, Tony wouldn’t tell him anything. Nodding his head, he help the boy get off of the stool.

“Well let’s see if Mrs. Carter is at home.”

Tony followed Jarvis to the family room. He didn’t say anything as Jarvis used the phone. Once he saw that his Aunt Peggy is available, he quickly shooed off Jarvis out of the room.

“You have to leave the room Jarvis! You can’t hear this.”

“Because it’s a secret?”

“Yes! It’s a secret between me and Aunt Peggy.”

Once he thought that Jarvis was far enough, he started talking to his Aunt Peggy about the plan he had last night.

He started explaining to her how he noticed that Ana was always sad when Mother’s Day was coming. And how he wanted to do something special for her, since he didn’t want to see her sad anymore.

He felt happy when his Aunt Peggy agreed on helping him with his plan. Saying bye to her, he hangs up, and quickly went to look for his mother to see if she could also help.

When he found her in the piano room, he told her the mission he is doing with his Aunt Peggy. Maria smiled, and agreed to help him. Kissing his mom’s cheek, he left the room so he could start his plan.

He went back to his room so he could change his clothes. Once he was ready, he grabbed his Bucky Bear and kisses its snout.

“Don’t worry Bucky, I will be back soon.”

Leaving his room, he went downstairs to have his breakfast, and wait for Aunt Peggy so they could go shopping. Once he was done, and his aunt Peggy arrived, he said bye to the Jarvis’ and said he would be back soon.

They spent most of their morning going through every store. Looking for gifts to give to Ana. Once Tony was satisfied with what he bought, they decided to go back to the mansion.

When they arrived, he ran to the kitchen, holding some of the bags. And not that far behind him, Peggy also came to the room. 

Tony noticed that Ana was alone in the kitchen. He guessed that Jarvis is with his dad helping him.

“Ana, I need you to leave the kitchen!”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you, because it’s a secret.”

Peggy smiled seeing how confused Ana was getting. Tony told her that he said the same thing to Jarvis. She was sure that Jarvis also told her.

“Don’t worry Ana; we are not going to make a huge mess. And if we do, we would help you clean up.”

Both women smiled seeing Tony nodding along at what Peggy said. Even though he dislikes cleaning, he would still try to help.

Just as Ana was about to say something, the three of them could hear Maria calling for Ana. As soon as she left the room, he and Peggy started doing their plans.

Almost two hours later, they were done with all their preparations. Aunt Peggy promised to guard the room while he went and look for Ana, and Jarvis.

He found them at his dad study; he also noticed that his mom was there with them. Running towards their direction, he grabbed Ana’s, and his mom hand. He started pulling them out of the room.

“We are done, now you can see our secret.”

“Hold on sweet heart, where is your aunt Peggy?”

“She is waiting for us at the kitchen.”

When the four of them arrived, they were surprised to see all the balloons, and flowers decorating the kitchen.

Both Ana and Jarvis look around the kitchen. Surprised to see all the stuff around them. Both of them were wondering what brought this on.

“What is going on?”

“We are celebrating!”

“Celebrating what?” Both Jarvis’ turn to look at Tony

“We are celebrating The Ana Jarvis Day!” 

“What?”

“I noticed that you always look sad when Mothers Day happen, so I wanted to make you happy.”

“Make me happy?”

“Yeah! So that’s why I created this day just for you!”

As soon as he said that, Ana started crying. She hugged him with all her might, thanking him for doing this for her. Soon Jarvis and the rest join in on the hug.

All of them spent most of the evening celebrating. Eating all the snacks that Tony, and Peggy made. And when Tony gave Ana her presents, she started crying again.

Once it was time for Tony to go to sleep. He was lying down on his bed, cuddling his Bucky bear close to his chest.

“Bucky I made Ana happy today. She really liked the flowers that I gave her, she even like the necklace, and the card that I gave her.”

Yawning, he put the bear face close to his own.

“I hope this means that Ana is never going to feel sad again.”

He kissed Bucky bear snout, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

(Then just a month later he created another celebration. This time it was The Edwin Jarvis day)

**Author's Note:**

> If no one got the last part, it meant that Father's day happen. So now he wanted to make Jarvis happy.
> 
> Also I have a small head canon that the reason why Jarvis is always Jarvis, it's because since he was little he thought that Jarvis was his actual real name. That's why he calls him by his last name all the time, instead of his first name.
> 
> In case you're wondering what the card said, it mostly says how much Tony loves her. And that the day after Mother's Day, it's always going to be her day.


End file.
